


You're Not the One, But You're the Only One

by KittyBandit



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Drabbles, Humor, M/M, Modern AU, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-08-18 15:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8166731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyBandit/pseuds/KittyBandit
Summary: A collection of DGM drabbles that were prompts off of Tumblr and requested for me to complete. Yullen centric.





	1. “You fainted— straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention, you didn’t have to go to such extremes.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't actually ship this ship at all, but I fulfilled the requests for the drabbles none-the-less.

The smell of fresh paint filled the room as Lenalee and Lavi stretched out a length of plastic near the wall. They’d been painting all day long, moving from one room of the house to the next. Finally, they’d reached the last room, one of the guest bedrooms. Kanda had been ready to call it quits hours ago, but Lenalee was a slave-driver, and neither he, Allen, nor Lavi had managed to escape.

“Be careful, Kanda! I don’t want you to fall!” Lenalee pointed her wet paintbrush at him as he stretched out on top of the ladder, reaching for the corner of the wall. “Just move the ladder closer before you hurt yourself.”

“Tch.” Kanda didn’t bother with a real reply, still leaning precariously away from the ladder. Moving the latter required time to walk down, move it, then walk back up to continue painting. Fuck, he just wanted to get this whole damn thing over with.

Allen sighed heavily as he worked on the trim near the floor. “Bakanda, listen to Lenalee. We’re not taking you to the hospital when you break your neck painting.”

“Shut up, Beansprout. I don’t need you to tell me how to paint a wall!”

“No fighting,” Lenalee snapped, dunking the paintbrush in the bucket at her side.

Lavi snickered at their bickering as he picked at a roll of blue painter’s tape. “Yeah, you two. No fighting.”

“ _Shut up, Lavi_ ,” Allen and Kanda said in unison.

Lenalee sighed and watched Kanda stretching out again, reaching for that last strip of unpainted wall near the ceiling. “Seriously, Kanda. Just move the ladder.”

“I’ve got it, Jesus fucking Chri—”

Three things happened in quick succession:

First, Kanda lost his balance as the ladder shifted under his weight.

Second, he fell, arm still extended towards the wall and paintbrush still in hand.

Third, Allen caught him just before he landed face first into the hardwood floor.

Kanda laid there on top of Allen, dazed and winded as he tried to piece together the situation that unfolded too quickly for his brain to catch up. “What the fuck just happened?” he asked, staring down at Allen.

Even with the wind knocked out of his lungs, Allen managed a smile and a sarcastic remark. “You fainted— straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention, you didn’t have to go to such extremes.”

And Kanda, with nothing better to reply with, simply punched Allen in the nose.


	2. “I’m not going to apologize for this. Not anymore.”

“I’m not going to apologize for this. Not anymore.”

Allen glared across the kitchen table at Kanda, arms crossed over his chest and jaw set tight. “I can’t believe you did it again. This is the fourth time this week.”

Kanda’s eyebrows furrowed, and he let out a frustrated “tch” before turning his gaze out the nearby window. “I don’t give a shit.”

Allen’s nose wrinkled up, and his foot began tapping anxiously on the linoleum flooring. The silence between them grew, tense and hot. “I’m serious. You can’t do it again. It’s getting ridiculous.”

“It’s not ridiculous. And I’ll do it again,” Kanda snapped, his angry eyes shifting back to Allen in that moment. “You can’t stop me.”

“Oh? Do you _really_ want to play that game, _Ba_ kanda? Because I’m willing to bet money on the fact that I can stop you.”

“Try it, _beansprout_. Just try it.”

Allen sat there for a long moment, just staring back at Kanda— seething. Then, with deliberate movements, he pushed back the chair and stood up. The legs screeched across the flooring, and Allen walked to the cupboard, throwing open the door and sifting through the contents. When he found what he was looking for, he yanked the container free of the cabinet and headed for the sink.

Kanda stared as Allen took his container of dried soba noodles and popped the top open. Allen reached in, grabbing a handful of noodles. “You wouldn’t dare.”

Flipping the switch on the garbage disposal, Allen held them over the sink. “Try me,” he said, loud enough to be heard over the grinding of blades deep in the sink.

Kanda shot up to stop Allen, and Allen shoved the noodles down the sink as fast as he could. Kanda jumped on Allen, the container of noodles spilling over the floor as the rolled around on the floor, the noodles breaking and crunching under their weight.

“You asshole! I spend a lot of money on those!” Kanda shouted, struggling to keep a hold of Allen as he squirmed under him.

“I’m not eating soba again! I’ll destroy all the soba, Kanda! As God is my witness, we’ll never cook soba again!”

As they rolled around on the ground, crushing and spreading the broken noodles around the linoleum, Lavi held up his phone from the doorway, recording the entire incident with a grin on his face. “This is so going on my blog.”


	3. “How long have you been standing there?”

After shimmying into a pair of short shorts and a tanktop, Allen scrubbed at his damp hair with a towel. He opened the door to the bathroom to help clear out the steam from his shower, then went about finishing getting ready for the day. He was supposed to meet up with Lavi and Lenalee at the mall, and if he didn’t hurry, he’d be late.

Pulling the towel free, he left his hair in disarray as he turned up the volume on his phone, one of his favorite songs coming up during the shuffle. With a smile, Allen started to hum along, his hips shifting back and forth with the beat. Bare feet padded along the plush bathroom mat as he grabbed a comb and some eyeliner from the cabinet.

Leaning over the sink, Allen cleaned the condensation from the mirror then started to line his eyes with a thin application of makeup. His damp hair was still sticking up all over, and once his eyes were done he combed through the mess before grabbing the hair dryer.

The song was still playing, and the beat had him dancing around the bathroom as he continued to get ready. Bending over, he flipped his hair out and began to dry it, his hips swaying to the music as he started to sing the words. Even though he couldn’t hear as well with the dryer blowing in his ears, he kept singing without missing a beat.

When Allen flipped his hair back up, full on dancing at this point, he let out a shout as he saw Kanda standing in the doorway, watching him. A grin slipped over his face as he raised his eyebrows at Allen’s little dance.

Allen turned off the hair dryer, his face flushed. “How long have you been standing there?”

“Long enough to see your moves. What are you, a stripper?” His grin grew wider. “You charge a flat rate, or is it by the hour?”

Allen let out a frustrated groan, then slammed the door, smacking Kanda in the nose with it.


	4. Prompt: “You know what? I wasn’t even surprised by that. I’m that used to you.”

Kanda had gotten used to Allen’s, at times, quirky habits over the years since they began living together. He’d seen everything; he couldn’t be fazed anymore.

Allen didn’t believe in wearing pants after 10PM, no matter who was still in the apartment. Once, Kanda had come home to find Allen balancing on his head in the living room. (Allen called it yoga— Kanda called it stupid.) Allen liked to take baths, but never took them without bubbles and his rubber ducky, Mr. Quackers. Allen drank his tea with milk and sugar (Gross), but took his coffee black. Allen was just… weird. But Kanda didn’t mind. Weird was okay. It was better than boring, at least.

But this…? This had to be at the top of the “Allen Walker is a Weirdo” list.

It was midnight, and Kanda woke up with a painfully full bladder and an urgent need to empty it. With a groan, he headed down the hallway towards the bathroom to remedy the problem. As he passed the kitchen, movement and light caught his eye. Forgoing his current task, he walked into the kitchen.

The refrigerator door hung open, and from how warm the air was, it had been open for a while. Allen sat on the floor just in front of the ajar door, a bowl of chocolate pudding in his lap. His face and right hand were coated in the sticky pudding, and the front of his pajama shirt was stained brown from it. Allen slowly ate the chocolate off his fingers, completely forgoing a spoon. Kanda could only stare in confusion.

“What the fuck are you doing, Beansprout?”

Allen didn’t answer so much as he mumbled incoherently, and continued to lick the pudding off his fingers. Even when Kanda shook Allen’s shoulders, he was unresponsive.

It clicked then, and Kanda groaned. “Are you sleep eating? Seriously?”

He received no response.

“Of course.” Kanda let out a long, exasperated sigh. “You know what? I’m not even surprised by that. I’m that used to you. Idiot.”

Grabbing the pudding bowl from Allen, he shoved it back into the refrigerator and closed the door. Kanda pulled Allen up over his shoulder and carried him to the bathroom to clean up the mess.

Oh, he was not going to let this one go— no way in hell. This story would be good for a whole month’s worth of teasing, at least.

 


End file.
